The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute convened a Working Group (WG), in Bethesda, Maryland, to discuss Cardiovascular Diseases in the Inmate and Released Prison Population. Background The large size of the prison population in the United States and the fact that many prisoners are at a health disadvantage even before they enter prison as a result of their social and economic circumstances make the health of this population an important priority for health care and public health systems. Conditions specific to prisons may also increase risk for cardiovascular disease (CVD) and a range of other diseases and conditions. Although there has been some research on the health of incarcerated populations, the focus on chronic diseases, and in particular CVD, has been limited. In addition, the prison population is at highest risk of adverse health outcome during times of transition from prison to the general population. Data collected in our national databases help to develop public health policy and direct health programs and services in the U.S. (National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey , 2016). However, the estimate of true prevalence of diseases in the U.S. is limited, since health information about prisoners is excluded from these national databases. Inaccurate representation of disease prevalence in both civilian and non-civilian populations may adversely affect funding, especially if decisions are based on an underrepresentation of the true need. This has important implications for communities and the public healthcare system, since nearly 95% of prisoners are eventually released back to communities at a rate of 700,000 annually. A disproportionately high number of prisoners suffer from infectious diseases, chronic diseases (including asthma, diabetes, and hypertension), and mental illness compared with the rest of the nation?s population (Gostin, 2007). In addition, the U.S. prison population is older than the overall U.S. population, and their release will have an impact on health care resources in communities faced with integrating a growing number of older, former inmates (Williams, et al, 2012).